Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-4916864-20190607120630/@comment-35425753-20190620192203
From Redon. - Chapter 946: "Queen Vs. Olin". - In the cover, Kinemon and Otsuru are on a date with a tanuki and a foxy (fan request). - First half of the chapter is Queen Vs. Big Mom with some amazing double pages. From @Vegapank More spoilers: -Most of the fight Big Mom beating Queen -Big Mom holding a Queen's head and hold his body -Because the fighting Kid and Killer got helped -Big Mom holds oshiroko but she surprised that it is empty and then begins a tantrum -Because of the rage of the Big Mom, she starts to smash the place, Luffy is able to extract his handcuffs and Hyo after he used Luffy's haki to throw away the handcuffs. -Hyguro refuses to move and escape from the front of the angry (Big Mom), and Big Mom tries to strike Hyo with strong blow but Luffy intervenes, and the separation ends -Non of them appeared Zoro, Sanji , Brook , Nami and Robbin -Big Mom after she spinning Queen then threw him away he lays on the ground without movement and return to his body gradually, like Kaido -Raizou and Caribou are trying to free the prisoners @R01746 Detailed Summary From @Masasoite Chapter 946: Queen v.s. Olin Cover page: Kinemon and Otsuru are dating at night. A fox is lightening up their way using foxfir Big Mom pins Queen down on the ground and is giving him a hard time, and screaming, "Hand me over your shiruko! You lizard asshole!" Queen hears Big Mom calling him "lizard asshole" and is furious and shouts, "How dare you call me that!" Olin defeats Queen in merely two bouts. Kid and Killer are impacted by their fight but in result, they successfully come out of water. Witnessing Queen getting defeated, his retainers decide to report the incident to Kaido. However, the communication system is down and it is impossible for them to contact Onigashima. Raizo has already infiltrated into the officer tower of Udon and is going to steal the keys for Kawamatsu. It turns out that Caribou told Raizo about the weakness of the communication system here and has destroyed it. Meanwhile, Olin obtains the pot for shiruko but when she opens it, she finds the pot to be empty. Right at that moment, Luffy accidentally spills the beans, "The shiruko is indeed delicious!" Big Mom turns to attack Luffy. Luffy is forced to the edge of the arena. He tells Big Mom that if he fell out of the arena he would die, so he cannot step back anymore. Big Mom yells, "Who is Big Mom? Who are you?" and continues closing in on Luffy. Big Mom's memory hasn't come back yet. She's trying to fetch the shiruko here in Udon so that she could let those villagers who saved her have a taste of the cuisine. The furious Big Mom attacks Luffy and Hyogoro and both men fall out of the arena. Luffy manages to take off the chains for himself and for Hyogoro in a blink and both of them fall onto the ground safe and sound. Luffy knows by heart how dangerous Big Mom is and grabs Hyogoro and starts running away. Nevertheless, Hyogoro gives up on escaping and stands to face Big Mom. He says, "The only occasion you become stronger is when you are in danger." So Luffy gives up on running and chooses to protect Hyogoro. He stands in front of Big Mom and yells, "Come on! Yonko!" Il y a eu combat... Mais Big Mom était trop forte pour lui... J'ai déjà dit ici que les Yonkou sont les pirates les plus puissants en terme de force présenté par Garp... On m'a raconté du n'importe quoi... Que je trollais... Voilà la réponse... Une Big Mom diminuée... Chaque Yonkou s'est fait un nom avec sa force... L'équipage n'est qu'un ajout... Chaque Yonkou peut battre son équipage à lui seul... Barbe blanche était le premier à montrer cela.. Marco a précisé que Barbe Noire les a tous battu facilement quand celui-ci a commencé à utiliser le fruit de Barbe Blanche... Les contributeurs qui ont longtemps discuté sur la puissance des Yonkou se reconnaitront... Amiral = Yonkou... Ne me faite pas rire avec ce débat de nouveau...